Talk:Downloadable Content
OK, so I altered all the image sizes to be exactly the same in width (130px) to match the top two. Although I didn't edit the table itself, some of the lines between boxes have gone walkies. Anyone know why? You could always revert it but then the images will be all different sizes again. Also, anyone know about that Monkey King costume? I looked on the LBP Store and when you access the competition costumes it has all four on the icon, but it only has three of them to download; the Monkey King is not there. Why is this, did they take it off or something? o_0 -- JacktonChat! 16:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Although I'm not too sure on the whole table borders ordeal (after playing with it a little, this strange happening still does not make sense to me), the Monkey King costume appears to be Asia's design contest winner. On the http://news.littlebigworkshop.com/en-us/ US LittleBigWorkshop page it seems that it will be released on April 16th. Though why Media Molecule decided to put the icon on the competition winner bubble in the in-game store is beyond me, unless they needed to do it for the sake of sorting out where costumes would go...Which reminds me, I still need to download St. Patty's costume. Excuse me. ^w^; Twila27 05:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) resistance 2 chirmera costume was FREE in uk, na, jpn, asia. I MADE THE COSTUME FREE.:D :Please don't do things like that. It makes it so confusing for people looking at the prices to see "free" in amongst a load of values. If you're going to edit at least help the list and not hinder it. -- JacktonChat! 20:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Missing Limited Time Downloadable Content "Sacktue" of Liberty Costume "Druid" costume.Costume for Beta-Testers and Master-Beta-Testers -------- u mean the bug blaster n beta vest?Epic cookies 12:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sonic the Hedgehog Okay, people keep deleting the Sonic part, I think it's been three times now. I have no gripe with those people. The fact that the costume has no evidence means they're not wrong to delete it. But, the images look convincing and I would assume a Sonic pack is possible. What I'm trying to say is, does anyone have any solid proof of its possible existance, or who thinks it's fake? I personally knew nothing of it, but assumed it true. I need conformation but I'm not having it erased yet just in case.-- JacktonChat! 21:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) St. Patty's Costume I think the St. Patrick's Costume is down now. I went looking for it last night and couldn't find it through the Playstation Store or LBP interface. HyperD 18:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Added the Incredibles Costume Pack as found on the LBP home page. Needs larger photos? HyperD 17:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I updated the holidays article including the St.Patricks one.'' sonicforever1 a littlebig guy 03:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC)'' Heavy Rain and ModNation Racers DLC missing here. Aren't the Heavy Rain and ModNation Racers DLC supposed to be on the page? The ModNation DLC is already out but the Heavy Rain costumes are coming soon. What does OP of Buzz pack mean "It was supposed to be released in November 2008 for the release of Buzz! Brain of the UK plus 20 Buzz! themed stickers." Was it delayed? When did it release? The OP needs to say why, it's confusing. Traxxious 20:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Madision Paige Image I fixed what some vandal did to the page but if somebody could add the image of the correct size I would be grateful. Knight Captain Kerr 11:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Final Fantasy Characters... I noticed you didn't have the FF7 character package on here..... New DLC page I think we need to do new DLC page as this one I think personally has got too big and a lot of the information is inaccurate. The new pages should DLC for each game, and a link between the ones that have the same DLC. AKA LBP2 AND LBP1 becuase the LBP1 DLC is also in LBP2. I will start making new DLC pages later. Middleton83 (talk) 09:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clean-up This page has gotten too long and poorly organized. I suggest that the DLC should be organized by game (LBP1, LBP2, LBP3, etc.) and/or type (Costumes, Levels, Music, etc.)--AHI-3000 17:04, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Too Long This is the longest page on this wiki. we should split it off into subpages by game. Jack Busstein (talk) 07:20, August 14, 2016 (UTC)